Elena and Matt
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Matt Donovan has been good but awkward due to the fact that they dated and broke up, and are recently dating other people. Early History Kelly Donovan, Matt Donovan's mother Miranda Gilbert, Elena Gilbert's mother, were best friends during high school, which meant that Elena and Matt had known each other from infancy.During a double date Caroline had organized, Elena and Matt shared memories of when they were children, as well as Elena stating they shared a crib (There Goes the Neighborhood). They remained the best of friends through childhood and eventually started dating in their teen-years. After Elena's parents died in a car accident, Elena broke up with Matt as she felt she needed time to be alone. was crushed by her decision but accepted it, still hoping that there was a chance for them, but as their junior year started, became interested in a handsome new student, Stefan Salvatore, and Matt was hurt when he saw them together and still wasn't over Elena. Season One When the school year started, Elena knew Matt was still upset about their break-up. During history class, Matt noticed the new guy, Stefan Salvatore, staring at Elena and even saw Bonnie Bennett text Elena about it. Elena brought Stefan to the Mystic Grill and introduced him to Bonnie, Caroline Forbes and Matt. During the Back to school party, Matt told Elena he still believed in them and knew she broke up with him because she needed some to be alone, she she didn't seem alone because she was hanging out with Stefan. Later, Elena and her brother found Matt's sister Vicki who was attacked in the woods. Tyler Lockwood, Matt's friend tried to embarrass Stefan in front of Elena to show her she "chose wrong" in a guy by hitting him in the back of the head with a football but was surprised when Stefan turned around in a split second and caught it, surprising everyone and impressing Elena. The coach and history teacher William Tanner permitted Stefan to join the football team and everyone was impressed with how good he was. Bonnie told Matt to stop pining over Elena as they saw she was happy with Stefan. He later found out that Elena and Stefan broke up but saw they were still hanging out together. Eventually Stefan and Elena got back together and Matt started dating . Caroline, wanting to show Matt that Elena was happy with Stefan, set up a double-date but when Matt and Elena started reminiscing their childhood memories, Caroline was upset while Stefan enjoyed the conversation. The date started to "improve" has the night drew on but it was cut short when the four entered the Salvatore Boarding House to find Matt's mother Kelly and Stefan's brother Damon Salvatore making out. While trying to get to a birthday party, Caroline's car broke down and while trying to get a phone-signal, she stumbled across the body of Vicki Donovan, much to her horror. Caroline and her mother, Sheriff Forbes delivered the grave news to Vicki's family. Matt, grieved by his sister's death, went to Elena's comfort instead to Caroline's. Matt was unable to escort Caroline to the Founder's Day Celebration, due to work. Ironically, Elena wasn't escorted by her boyfriend either. This was because Stefan went crazy after having human blood for the first time in a very long time. Elena was escorted by his brother, Damon Salvatore. Season Two While both Elena and Matt where helping prepare for the ball and ask Elena about Caroline and tells her he thinks she is see someone else. She tells him no and just give it time Matt Helps Elena bring home Jenna after Jenna had almost died from stabing herself. Later Elena ask about him and Caroline. Matt then leaves to go to the Masquerade ball and ask Elena why she not going she says that whats going on with her and Stefan, Matt then states that he is here for her. Later on Elena see's Matt and Caroline makeing out in the bathroom at the grill and seems happy that they made up. Season Three Matt attends Elena 18 birthday party in which Elena see him getting high on drugs with Jeremy, Caroline blames herself but Elena states that Matt miss being with her. During Senior Prank Night Matt and Elena help the other by putting pranks around the school, Homcoming Dance Matt and Elena where planing on going to the dance together but however didn't happen when Katherine took Elena place at the dance.In order to to keep Elena out of harms way. In Our Town Matt and Elena plan Caroline Birthday party however after they see she is not in the mood because she dead, they plan her a furnal instead.After Caroline doesn't return from her walk with Tyler, Matt and Elena start looking around for her.Later the next day Elena and Matt are at Wickery Bridge and she tells about all thats happen and that in a way she let herself down. Quotes Season One :Matt: I still believe in us. :-- Pilot. ---- :Elena: Still wanna be an astronaut? :Matt: I can’t believe you remember that. :-- The Turning Point. ---- :Elena: Well, we were wasted; there was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame Matt. :Matt: Her parents got seats at the next booth. :Elena: And Matt and I were pretended that I was choking so we can get away. :Matt: Except that her dad was a doctor so he jumped out to save her. :-- There Goes the Neighborhood. ---- :Elena: No, it’s great that you are enjoying yourself. Thanks for making me dance. :Matt: Hey, it’s normal. :-- Under Control. Season Two :Matt: So, where’s Caroline? This is like her thing. I can’t believe she’s not here. :Elena: She has something else to do. :Matt: Is she seeing someone? :Elena: Matt, come on. No, she’s not. :-- Plan B. ---- :Elena: You look good in a suit. :Matt: You and Stefan are working it out. :Elena: I don't think so, Matt. There's so much about me and Stefan that'll never work. :Matt: You know I'm here for you always. :-- Masquerade. : ---- Elena: I wish I did, but he wasn't really one to run (about Matt) :--Know Thy Enemy Season Three Matt: Hey guys. (Big smile) Elena: Matt, hey! (He kisses her on the cheek) oh, Matt: Happy Birthday. Elena: Thank You. Hmmm... --The Birthday Notes * In the novels, Matt's surname is "Honeycutt" and like the series, he is Elena's ex-boyfriend. The Novels The Awakening Matt Honeycutt was a good friend of Elena's and when they started dating, it didn't feel right to her due to her feelings for Matt were similar to that of a sibling. At the start of the school year, Elena was immediately drawn to the the new guy, a beautiful, foreign student, Stefan Salvatore. Elena broke up with Matt, feeling that the relationship between them wasn't as great them being really good friends. Matt was suspicious that it had something to do with Salvatore. At school, Tyler Smallwood was being rude to Stefan, not allowing him to enter European History Class. Matt got them to back off and invited Stefan to football tryouts to be a replacement player, but Stefan wasn't interested. By the end of the class, Elena put her first plan to have Stefan into motion, but became nervous. Stefan, wanting to get away from her, immediately took up Matt's offer for tryouts and left the room quickly, humiliating Elena in front of her classmates. Elena was hurt but decided on a new plan with her two best friends Meredith Sulez and Bonnie McCullough, creating a rumor that Elena had met a Frenchman while on her vacation in France named "Jean-Claude" (but the photo she showed was actually the gardener who had two kids). Matt was hurt by the rumor as it meant that Elena was with someone else while she was with him. Realizing how he felt, she told him the truth and she had made the rumor so no one would think she was upset by Stefan. Matt told her, "You only want everybody and everything revolving around Elena Gilbert". These words hurt Elena's feelings and Matt apologized. She asked him to invite Stefan to the Homecoming Dance and Matt agreed. On the night of the Homecoming Dance, Elena tried to get Stefan to dance with her, but she was shocked that he had come with Caroline Forbes. After being crowned Homecoming Queen, Elena left the party with Tyler, Dick and Vickie. Meredith, Bonnie and Matt went to look for her. They found Vickie in hysterics; she had been with the others when Elena left, and she had been attacked. Matt was with the others at Elena's house when she showed up with Stefan Salvatore who had rescued her from Tyler. After Stefan started dating Elena, Matt's friendship with him became strained, with Stefan losing his only friend other than Elena. After Mr Tanner's death, Stefan was accused and Elena, worried, sent Matt to look for him. Matt found Stefan unconscious in the locker room and told him what happened. Stefan left, having Matt make a promise to protect Elena. The Struggle Matt kept his promise to Stefan to look after Elena after Stefan disappeared. Elena, still upset that Stefan was missing, pushed Matt away, but Matt stayed and watched from a distance. He followed Elena, Bonnie and Meredith to Wickery Bridge and helped figure out Stefan's true location. They rescued Stefan, and while Matt insisted that Stefan go to the hospital, Elena convinced him to take Stefan back to the boarding house. The Fury Dark Reunion References Category:Relationships